Shayla
by PrincessSparkles CaptainOats
Summary: What happens when a person from Ryan's past comes to the OC?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the OC. But is you are looking for a great birthday/Christmas present that would be AWESOME!!!!!!!

Ryan woke up feeling lost and confused. It took him a while to realize that he was back in the pool house, safe and warm. The thoughts from yesterday flooded him and he felt happy and sad at the same time. He was happy because he wasn't going to be a father and he was going to be in a place where he had a chance to make something out of himself. He was sad because the baby was dead. Something about this seemed wrong. How could something that hadn't even been born yet be dead? He couldn't get his mind around it. He slid his hands slowly over his face and through his hair subconsciously trying to wipe away his guilt. Was it his fault the baby had died? Because he had been so unhappy and distant with Theresa she was under stress, killing the baby? He felt his tears swelling into his eyes, but he blinked them back as he heard footsteps coming towards him.

"Time to get up buddy. We got school today. I have to speak to Summer and you have to talk to Marissa. I can just feel the suckyness of this year oozing in. How about this, we get my boat back and sail to, I don't know, is Japan far enough away?" Seth said slamming the doors behind him and sitting comfortably on the couch near Ryan's bed.

"Do you know how cold that would get?" Ryan said sitting up not facing Seth, hoping that he won't notice his tears. "Especially for people who are used to the heat in California. How about this, we go to school, confront our ex-girlfriends, and pray to God they don't kill us?"

"I like the sound of Japan. Besides, that's were they have Manga, and you know me. I'm all about naked cartoons." Seth said standing.

"I don't even know what the hell you're talking about. Now leave so I can get dressed." Ryan said shuffling off to his drawers.

"Whatever. Hey, even better idea, we both ie right now. We don't want to give them the pleasure of killing us. We could already be dead. We could control our own fate!" Seth said backing up to the door.

Ryan turned to Seth with his "I think you're crazy now leave so I can get dressed" look.

"Right, I'm leaving. God, I can never pass of the look." Seth closed the door behind him and walked into the kitchen. His mom was sitting there slowly drinking her coffee and eating some eggs. "Morning."

"Good morning!" She said standing up and wrapping her arms around his neck. "I can't believe you're back! I ordered a great breakfast this morning, so dig in."

Seth nodded and walked to the counter. And there it was, the mother load of all mother loaded breakfasts. There were eggs, oatmeal, hash browns, pancakes, waffles, steak, toast, tator tots, and fruit. "Wow, is this for me or all third world countries?"

"It's for you. What you don't finish this morning were can freeze then heat it up tomorrow!" She said kissing his cheek. "Eat up!"

Seth stood there staring in awe of the food as Kirsten walked back to her food. Then Sandy walked into the room and kissed his wife on the cheek.

"You were great last night!" Sandy said to Kirsten rubbing her shoulders.

This apparently took Seth out of his daydream about the food and brought him back to reality. "Ewe! Don't ever tell me that again, please. That is a visual that I will never be able to get over. It's like seeing Nana naked. Oh my God now that's in my head."

"First off, stop thinking of your grandmother naked, and second I wasn't talking to you. I was talking to your beautiful, limber, sexy mother." Sandy said kissing his wife on the head and sitting down.

"Excuse my while I go vomit." Seth said leaving the room. As soon as he was in the hall way he heard the doorbell ring. He walked to the door and saw a young girl with shoulder length brown hair and freckles. "Can I help you?"

"Is this where Ryan Atwood lives?" She said desperately and frightened.

"Yeah, do you want to come in?" Seth said slowly. When she nodded he pushed the door open wider and she walked quickly past him. He saw that he was much taller than her, who had to be around five foot three or so. He walked quickly to try and catch up with her so that he could show her the kitchen. "Are you hungry? We have plenty of food."

"I'm fine. Thank you though." The girl said, not ever making eye contact with Seth. They walked into the kitchen and the girl stood at the door.

"Who's this?" Kirsten said turning around seeing the girl.

"I'm Shayla Atwood." Was all she said watching the floor as though it had VanGoh's wok on it.

(California Here we come! Sorry I love that song.)

So what do you think? I hope you all like it, if not, tell me and I'll never write another story again. Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Does anyone ever read this? I don't own it, I never will own it, and when you hear that I do own it, the people who told you are fat ugly liars!!!! But I do own Shayla. And this plot, so haha!

A/N- Sorry I haven't updated in a while. My computer wouldn't get on the internet. I have like eleven chapters written though. I'll try to update quickly.

Kirsten stared at Shayla with her mouth open. "Are you related to Ryan?"

"Yeah, I'm his sister." Shayla said looking at her fingernails as she was continuously stared at.

At that moment, Ryan walked into the room, holding his book bag. When he saw Shayla he dropped the bag and quickly ran over to her. He wrapped his arms around her and spun her in the air. "Oh my God! What are you doing here?"

She giggled and cried a little into his shoulder. "I missed you. I went home and Mom wasn't there, so Theresa told me where you were. What are you doing here?"

Ryan kissed her forehead in a protective brotherly way and then released her, leaning on a counter behind him. "Well, Trey and I got caught stealing a car. Sandy, that man over there, was my lawyer, I got off, and Trey went to prison. Mom kicked me out, so this was the only place I could go, since everyone else was either full or out of town or in jail. And this just became home."

Shayla looked around the house that being was remodeled. "Very Oliver Twist."

He laughed and then hugged her tightly. "Oh, let me introduce you to everyone. This is Kirsten, Sandy, and Seth. This is Shayla, my younger sister."

Everyone greeted her politely. Seth scratched his chin, as he quickly looked her up and down. "So, how long do you plan on staying?"

"Oh, I'm not staying. I just wanted to drop by and see Ryan. But it looks like you have to go to school, so I better leave. It was great seeing you again." Shayla said nervously. She hated that she was in the spotlight. She also hated the way Seth was checking her out. Shayla was done with men. They were all dogs and jackasses, in her opinion.

"No, you can stay." Kirsten said standing up and walking over to the girl. "I would love to hear some embarrassing stories about Ryan while he's not around to protect himself."

"If it's not an inconvenience. I would love to stay. I just don't have any clothes." Shayla said smiling.

"Well, that is what a credit card is for. You can stay in the guest room on the third floor. Now you guys need to go or you'll be late." Kirsten said smiling widely at the girl.

"Oh right next to Seth, I hope you don't mind the loud screams in the middle of the night. Seth has nightmares about evil bunnies." Ryan said, jokingly punching Seth's arm.

"Hey Ryan, Ow!" Seth said rubbing his arm. He felt better when Shayla laughed at him, even though he had to suffer the bruising of his pride.

"I'll take 'em to school. Bye dear." Sandy said standing and kissing his wife. "Very nice to meet you Shayla."

"Nice to meet you too. And thank you for letting me stay." Shayla said smiling shyly.

Sandy walked out of the room and Seth followed hi, but Ryan stayed behind.

"Bye Little Atwood." He said, smiling sweetly at the young girl. He then hugged her tightly and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Bye." Sh said, smiling back at him. Ryan then left the room, leaving Kirsten and Shayla alone.

"So, I'm curious. Why weren't you in Chino?" Kirsten said leaning on the same counter top that Ryan had been leaning on earlier.

"Well, I hated my mom, and I hated her newest man even more. So I got emancipated, and moved to New York. I was going to college, trying to become a teacher, and then I started to miss Ryan a great deal. So I came back, just to visit him, but he was here. So I came here. I honestly expected him to have been in jail or married to Theresa or something." Shayla said shyly. She crossed her arms and would never keep eye contact with Kirsten; instead she would stare at the floor, the pool outside, or enormous meal on the oven.

"Wow, New York. You know that's where Sandy used to live, and then he got emancipated and moved here. So I guess you have a lot in common, only backwards." Kirsten said quietly.

Shayla nodded quickly, her eyes started to water and she placed her gently on her face. "I'm sorry."

"Sandy's not a bad guy, so it's okay if you have a lot in common with him. Or is that not what you're crying about?" Kirsten said, slightly touching her shoulder.

"It's something else. I'm sorry. I just hate talking about New York. I'm never going back, I have to go somewhere else." Shayla said lifting her head from her hand, revealing a red face with damp cheeks.

"Do you mind me asking you why?" Kirsten said, grabbing a tissue for the girl. In a very motherly gesture, she wrapped her arm around her shoulder and led her to the kitchen table.

Shayla laid her head on Kirsten's shoulder and wept harder. She slowly calmed, taking deep breathes, until she could finally speak. "I was walking home and I stopped at this coffee shop. There was always this guy there that flirted with me, and I flirted back with I him. It was innocent and I didn't think anything of it. He sat with me that day, and we talked. He told me about himself, but I don't think he ever said his name. He offered to walk me home, and since it was dark I let him. For protection." She said scoffing. "When I turned my back to step into my apartment, he grabbed me. He pushed me inside and into a closet." Shayla started to shake uncontrollably. Kirsten held her tightly, trying to keep her still, but the tighter her grip, the more she shook. "He raped me." Was all she could say. Her eyes were dark, and she seemed to not be there mentally.

Kirsten pulled the girl to her feat, and walked her to the pool house. Se laid her on the bed and set a big blanket across her. Kirsten sat next to her, silently stroking her hair and whispering comforting phrases like, "It's okay now" and "Don't worry, you're safe here."

After an hour of sitting there, the only thing that Shayla said was. "Don't tell Ryan."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own these people, unless their names are Shayla or Clayton. Then back off!!!!

"So, why didn't you ever tell you had a sister?" Seth said as they walked toward their school for the first time in three months.

Ryan slung his bag across his shoulder and looked across the school campus. He wasn't trying to ignore Seth, just trying not to hear him. "I don't know. You never asked whether or not I had a sister. You just assumed I didn't because she didn't live with me. She was emancipated, and that's why she wasn't there."

"How much younger is she than you?" Seth asked as he pulled a comic out of his bag.

"A few minutes. We're twins."

"What? You look nothing alike. Except for your vertical challengedness." Seth looked up from the book startled.

"Yeah, it's called fraternal." Ryan said laughing.

"So, how come she's in college and you're not?"

"In kindergarten I got help back because of low people skills." Ryan said laughing. "I liked to hurt the teacher, and often."

"Wow, I can actually imagine that." Seth said laughing. Ryan laughed as well and nudged Seth in the ribs.

"You know I spent most of my childhood protecting her from bullies. I remember when she had to wear this God-awful sundress to school, and a boy made fun of her about it. So I broke his arm."

"Guess it's a good thing I didn't point out that she was as short as you are." Seth said remembering how she hardly came up to his shoulder, just as her brother.

Ryan cut his eyes at him jokingly, and then he scanned the crowed. He knew Marissa would probably never take him back, but he needed to give it a shot. Then there she was, sitting with Summer on the front wall. She looked up and saw him, and he knew there was surprise in her eyes. She slipped off the wall and walked over to Ryan and Summer followed, with a little less affection in her eyes.

"Can I talk to you in private?" Marissa and Summer both said at the same time.

Ryan walked away with Marissa, and looked over his shoulder towards his friend. He felt bad when Summer started to just beat him with her fists. He winced to himself when she kicked him in the…well, you know. He quickly turned back to Marissa and faked a calm, casual smile. "So, how was your summer?"

"Pretty good, just a little crazy. You know, being with my mom and Caleb. Nothing out of the usual though." Marissa lied as she thought about her many late night visits with DJ, the yard guy. "What happened to Theresa and the baby?"

Ryan got quiet. He looked past Marissa and to the ocean. "The baby died. Since Theresa didn't think I wanted to be there, she told me to come back here."

"I'm so sorry." She said placing a hand on his shoulder.

"I think everything's going to be alright now. To tell you the truth I wasn't exactly thrilled about the thought of being a father. I am a little disappointed though. I think I was just getting used the idea. Would you do me a favor?" Ryan said, finally looking back at Marissa.

"As long as it has nothing to do with giving birth to a baby, what do you need?" Marissa said lightly. She smiled widely, feeling the weight from her shoulders lifted. She didn't have to worry about Ryan being a dad; she could have him to herself now. Then DJ came back to her thoughts, and the weight suddenly piled back on.

"No, I want you to meet someone. She's very important to me. I've never told you about her, but she's probably the best thing that ever happened to me." He said with a big smile.

Marissa's eyes grew wide, how could he ask her to meet his new girlfriend? She then put on a quick fake smile. He never mentioned them getting back together, she just kind of figured. "Of course. How about after school?"

"That would be great. She's staying at our house, so I'm really excited." Ryan said, his smile getting wider with every word. The bell rang loudly and Marissa went over to pull Summer off of Seth, who was now curled up cursing loudly. Ryan walked over to help Seth up and they walked to first period.

"How could you let her beat me like that for so long? You know as of right now I can't feal my nuts?" Seth said, walking gingerly.

"Well, you did deserve it." Ryan said walking to the front office to get his schedule. He quickly took off to his first class, microbiology. When he stepped into the room, he didn't recognize many faces. Some of them had been in his classes before, but he had never spoken to the before. He found a table that was occupied by a boy with red hair and glasses, the only table left available in the class.

"Hi, I'm Clayton. You're that guy from Chino, right?" He said holding out his hand.

"Yeah, the name's Ryan. Do I know you from somewhere?" Ryan said shaking his hand.

"I was in your science class last year. You never really noticed though." Clayton said adjusting his glasses slightly.

"Sorry, I think I was more concerned with passing and keeping things as normal as possible last year, and a little less concerned with noticing things." Ryan said casually running his hand through his hair.

Clayton nodded and then opened his book to the page that their teacher, Mr. Mallard, had instructed them to. "So, how are you with science?"

"Pretty good. I need to work on remembering things like Phylum names and stuff, but other than that."

"Then I might be begging you for help. I so suck at science." Clayton said looking blankly at the page about bacteria and viruses.

"You look a little lost." Ryan said laughing.

"You have no idea." Clayton shook his head and then just started to randomly write things down.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don not own the characters from the OC. Unless those people who do own them want to give them to me? No…fine then, see if I ever watch your show again…Nevermind I'll still watch it.

Kirsten finally got Shayla to sleep. After that she quietly left the room and ran to the house. She picked the phone and quickly dialed the number to her husband's office. She waited until she got the receptionist, a twenty-year-old ditz who made Kirsten mad just talking to her.

"What?" She said, as though angry someone called and interrupted her conversation with her friend.

"I need to speak to Sandy. This is Kirsten." Kirsten started to tap her fingers impatiently on the counter.

"Who?"

Kirsten held back her angry words and through gritted teeth she managed to get this out: "I would like to speak to your boss. This is his wife. I've only called everyday that he's been working there. That must be why you can't remember."

"Oh! Right Mrs. C. I'll get Mr. C. He's just taking a piss." She said, and then put Kirsten on hold. Kirsten was instantly blasted with this teenybopper music talking about having a one-night stand and then falling in love.

"Hello?" Sandy said after a while.

"I'm glad you're back from taking your piss." She said skeptically.

"I'm going to fire her. That is the fourth time that's happened this week. I hear her 'on hold music' is just as bad." Sandy said sitting down at his desk. "So, Ryan has a sister. I thought I knew everything about him. I guess nobody does."

"Well, I guess secrets run in the family." Kirsten said quietly. "I don't think I can leave her."

"Why do you think she'll steal something?" Sandy asked. "She's Ryan's sister. I don't think she would do that."

"I'm not worried about that. If she's needs whatever we have she can take it. Remind me to never go to New York." Kirsten said scratching her neck.

"Why? What's wrong?" Sandy said, his voicing dropping to a low voice so that his eavesdropping receptionist couldn't hear.

"She was raped in New York Sandy. But don't tell her I told you .She begged me not to tell Ryan, It took me an hour to get her to calm down after she told me. That's why she's here. She couldn't stay there." Kirsten reached into the refrigerator, pulled out a cold donut, and bit into it. "I had to play mother to her all morning. I didn't mind it though. You know I always wanted a girl. I just can't imagine what she's been through. It's almost as bad as having an abortion."

Sandy was silent. He never heard his wife talk about her abortion. It was something she tried to keep private. He wanted to hug his wife tenderly, but she was far away. "Do you want me to come over there?"

"No, I just needed someone to talk someone. It's been driving me crazy all morning." Kirsten said, looking at her cold donut and taking another bite.

"You're a wonderful mother. Too bad you're a terrible cook. Then you'd be perfect." Sandy laughed. "Goodbye dear."

"Sandy!" she shouted quickly into the phone before he could hang up.

"What?"

There was a small pause while Kirsten thought about everything that had happened to the poor girl in the pool house. "I love you."

"I love you too." Sandy said then hung up.

Kirsten finished off the donut and then walked over to the pool house. Shayla was lying there in a ball with her hand over her head. Kirsten closed the door quietly and then went to call work.

"Hello?" Said the eighty-year-old receptionist, which reminded Kirsten of her granny.

"Hi Martha. Can I speak to my dad?" Kirsten said with a smile on her face.

"Of course Mrs. Cohen. Just a moment." While on hold Kirsten heard classical music, which made her migraine slowly fade.

"What?" Said the gruff voice of her father.

"Dad, I won't be coming into work today. Something came up at home." Kirsten said quickly. She could tell her father was in a bad mood, but then again, when wasn't he in a bad mood?

"No can do Kiki. I need you today. Play hooky another day. Any day but today." Caleb said as he flipped through his papers.

"Dad, this isn't hooky. It's serious. You can try to make me, but I can't go." Kirsten said frustrated.

"Kiki, I can fire you." Caleb said setting his papers down.

"You wouldn't do that." Kirsten said stomping her foot slightly.

"Do want to find out?"

Kirsten was silent. "Dad, not this morning. How about I come in when Sandy gets off work and stay for eight hours after that?"

"Or, Sandy could come home now and you could get to work now, because I don't need you at five o'clock. I need you now." Caleb said flipping through his papers again.

"Fine, I'll come in. Do you mind if I bring someone?" She said angrily walking into her room to get dressed.

"I don't care if you come in naked with a gay man, I just want you here." Caleb said, almost truthfully. "And as long as that gay man isn't Jewish I might approve of a marriage between the two of you."

I'll see you in a minute dad." Kirsten slammed the phone down on her dresser and quickly got into what she had laid out for herself earlier. She then quickly ran downstairs and out the backdoor into the pool house. She opened the door quietly and snuck over to the die of the bed. "Shayla, I need you to wake up. I have to take you to work with me. If you don't mind sleeping on a couch or in a car, you can go back to sleep."

Shayla opened her eyes slowly and saw the thin blonde woman running her hands through her hair. She slowly sat up and followed Kirsten to her car.

"I'm very sorry I had to wake you. I work for my dad, and he threatened to fire me if I didn't show up today." Kirsten said pulling out of her driveway.

"No, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to just break down in front of you like that. You must think I'm crazy or something." Shayla stared out the window, too embarrassed to actually look at Kirsten.

"I don't think you're crazy. In fact you're probably the sanest person in all of New Port. What girl wouldn't cry about what you have gone through?" Kirsten said turning onto the main road. "I'd like to tell you a story."

Shayla turned to Kirsten curiously.

"When I was eighteen, I was dating a guy named Jimmy Cooper. It started to get serious, soon prom night we did the cliché thing and had sex. A month later, I found out I was pregnant." Kirsten was quiet for a while. She had never told anyone that story, not even Sandy. The people who were there were the only ones that knew. "When I told Jimmy, he dumped me and started to date another girl, his now ex-wife Julie, who is now married to my father. I was devastated, and I was lost and young. I think if I were able to relive it, I would never go through the extremes that I did. I got an abortion"

Shayla sat there quietly as the woman slowly reminisced. "You've never even told Sandy?"

"He knows I had an abortion, but he doesn't know the details behind it. You're the only one, besides Jimmy. My dad never knew I had sex with him, much less everything else. I guess I'm just scared; I'm scared of Sandy thinking I was stupid. I'm scared of my father finding out that I'm not as perfect as he likes to pretend. I'm scared if I tell Seth, he'll never respect me again. But I'm just mostly just scared that what I did will just be something inside of me that I will never get rid of. Like that baby, even though it's dead, will follow me forever."

"I guess the only way to get everything off your chest, s to face your fears." Shayla said calmly. "I think you should tell everyone, it would make you feel better."

"What about you?" Kirsten said glancing quickly over to Shayla and then back to the road. "Don't you want to tell Ryan about what happened in New York?"

"I need to tell him when I can get my mind wrapped around it. It only happened last weak. So the wound is still fresh." Shayla said watching her hands. "But I do want to tell him, I just need time."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own these folks from OC. So there!

Ryan stepped out of the school after a long day. He could feel that this year was going to be a stressful one and it was only the first day. Seth came up behind him and they walked silently to the front of the school together.

"Well…this year is going to suck!" Seth said finally

"Yeah, so what did Summer say exactly?" Ryan said turning to Seth.

"Hmm…Let's see. I think something along the lines of "you dirty bastard, you pansy bitch, all you left was a note, I'll hate you until I die you lazy, scummy boyfriend who sucks in bed." But you know it might have been different, I couldn't hear over my own screaming." Seth said recalling the morning.

"That sounds painful, man. Hey, how are we getting home?"" Ryan said scanning the parking lot.

"Um…good question. I know, let's walk. I've never walked from school to home before." Seth said starting to walk home.

"That would be great except for two things. One: home is about twenty miles from here. Two: You're going in the wrong direction." Ryan said setting his bag on the ground. "Maybe we could get a ride from Marissa or something. She's supposed to come over because I wanted her to meet Shayla."

Just then Marissa pulled up with Summer sitting next to her with a huge scowl on her face. "I thought you guys needed a ride."

"Right on time. I guess Seth and I will sit in the back." Ryan said, a little afraid of Summer.

Marissa pulled out of the school parking lot and they drove to drop off Summer and then drop off Ryan and Seth. Marissa was very quiet the whole ride; she couldn't believe she was going to meet Ryan's new girlfriend. This was way too weird, but she must be a good…friend. When they pulled into the familiar driveway, Marissa's stomach back flipped. What if they kissed in front of her? Would Ryan be that heartless? "I think I'm going to barf."

"That was random" Seth said as they watched Marissa run to the nearby trashcan.

Ryan ran over quickly to help hold her hair back. When she was finished she wiped off her mouth and Ryan saw the tears that had formed in her eyes.

"I don't think I can do this. This is too weird. I can't meet your new girlfriend." Marissa said walking back to the car.

"Girlfriend?" Ryan said confused grabbing her arm. "What are you talking about, I don't have a new girlfriend. Where would I get a new girlfriend?"

"You don't want me to meet a girlfriend?" Marissa said embarrassed. "I'm so sorry, but the way you were talking this morning, I thought…Oh my God I'm so embarrassed."

"No, it's not a big deal. I want you to meet my sister." Ryan said smiling slightly.

"You have a sister?" Marissa said, her eyes getting wider.

"It's a total mind blower, I know." Seth said coming up behind them. "But she seems nice. She also looks nothing like Ryan, so that's kind of a good thing. We don't need that many short strawberry blonde muscle freaks in this county."

"I wonder if you've ever heard this phrase before." Marissa said turning jokingly to Seth. "Shut up!"

"Actually, I have heard it, but I'm not too sure what it means." Seth said smiling.

The three walked to the house and quietly opened the door.

"Hey you guys!" Kirsten shouted from the kitchen. She walked into the living room and was completely shocked to see Marissa. "Hi Marissa, what are you doing here?"

"Ryan wanted me to meet his sister, so here I am." Marissa said uncomfortably. "So, where is she?"

"I'm right here." Shayla stepped out from the kitchen, smiling widely. She quickly walked over to Ryan and gave him a tight hug. "I missed you!"

"I missed you too. Shayla, this is my…um…" What could he call Marissa? Was she still his girlfriend, or were they just friends? "This is Marissa."

"Nice to meet you Marissa." Shayla said politely. "Is she your girlfriend?"

Ryan glanced over to Marissa, who looked back at him. "We're still trying to work that out…I guess." Ryan said, not knowing how else to put things.

"You see," interrupted Seth, "this relationship is probably the most complicated relationship of all time. They make Romeo and Juliet look like they have it great. So, what's for dinner mom?"

Kirsten rolled her eyes. "Depends, how was your day. Because if you can top mine, I'll let you chose."

"I got the shit beat out of me by my ex-girlfriend. Then, all day I had to hang around frat wanna-bees and did I mention I got the shit beat out of me? Because if that's not enough, did I tell you that she kicked me in the nuts?" Seth said as he gingerly rubbed his arm.

"Wow, now I think it would have topped mine if you could of used more curse words than shit. I win." Kirsten said laughing. "Would you like to stay for dinner Marissa? I mean, I'm sure your mother has slaved over a hot cook, but I thought you would like just one night away from your family unit."

"Sure, I would call mom, if I cared enough about what she thought. Good thing I don't care." Marissa said smiling. "Plus, I'd like to get to know Shayla better."

"Great, I'll get some menus ready." Kirsten said stepping into the kitchen.

"Wait! I can cook. I'd love to cook for you. It's the least I could do. I mean you're taking me under your wing, the least I could do would be to feed you." Said Shayla turning around.

"You should let her, she's amazing." Ryan said smiling as her wrapped his arms around her head.

"Yeah, I hate to brag but I am amazing. And I can't breathe." Shayla said as she tried to look up at Ryan.

"Sorry, but I'm not letting you go until you make that wonderful spaghetti thingy with all the cheese.." Ryan said, slowly tightening his grip.

"If you mean my Spaghetti Pie then, I would love to. If it's okay with Kirsten." Shayla said as she tried to pull her brother's arms away.

"I don't mind, sounds great. What do you think Marissa?" Kirsten said walking away from the kitchen.

"Sounds great, but only if I can help. Do you need a ride to the grocery store?" Marissa said smiling.

"That would be great. Just let me get my purse and I'll be right there." Shayla walked off as Ryan let go of her neck.

"I'll give a fifty, and you just keep the change, okay?" Kirsten said reaching in her purse.

"Why do you want me to keep the change?" Shayla said turning around to face Kirsten

"You know. You might need the money for clothes or a toothbrush. You didn't really bring much. So I just thought you might want to use that money on stuff like that." Kirsten said. "Besides, I was going to buy it for you anyways, this is just easier."

"I have my own money." Shayla started getting defensive. "I don't need anything. Besides, I'm not staying long anyways."

"Just take the money." Ryan said turning to Shayla. "It would make me feel better, if I knew that when you left you weren't completely broke. Besides, it's not a lot of money anyway."

"I have my pride Ryan. I'm not going to take the damn money." Shayla grabbed her purse and ran out the door.

Marissa stood quietly in the room, wondering if she should go and give the girl a ride or see if she would walk. In the end she finally walked outside and saw Shayla sitting on the front step crying.

"Are you okay?" Marissa walked over to the girl's side and started to rub her back. "If it's about the money, it's not a big deal. I can understand where you come from. I know Kirsten understands too."

"I can't believe I blew up at her like that. She's been nothing but nice to me, and I can' even be respectful to her. Can we leave now, so I can think and when we get back I'll apologize." Shayla said lifting her head from her hands.

"Of course. Come on, we'll take my car." Marissa said helping the girl stand. "I'll even let you choose the radio station. Which is a big deal because I normally don't anyone touch my radio."

Shayla laughed and they walked to the shiny red car that sat in the driveway. They pulled onto the rode and Shayla started to flip through the stations. She finally rested on a station that was playing a song by Rooney. Shayla sat back and stared out of the window.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Good news! I now own the OC!!! Just joking, I don't.

Shayla walked back into the house thirty minutes later. She held the small bag of groceries and quickly walked into the kitchen. Kirsten and Sandy sat in the kitchen talking quietly to each other and immediately stopped when she entered the room.

"Um…I need to apologize to you Kirsten. You were just trying to help, and I just blew up at you. I'm very sorry." Shayla said as she set the groceries down on the counter.

"I forgive you, just let me buy you things. They're not pity presents or anything; I just want you to be protected. Is that okay?" Kirsten said as she walked over to the young girl. Shayla smiled at Kirsten widely and gave her a tight hug. When they separated Shayla got back to work. "Where's Marissa?"

"She went upstairs to talk to Ryan and Seth. So I'll just get started, if you don't mind." Shayla said moving over to open the bag. "I wasn't too sure what kind of spices you had so I got a few that I would need."

"That's a good thing, because all we have are leftovers from Chinese places and breakfast this morning." Sandy said smiling. "Now I need to talk to you privately a little later Shayla. Kirsten told me about New York, don't worry I won't tell a soul unless it will help track that bastard down. I need some characteristics of him. So we could see if he has done this to any other girl. "

"I didn't do it!" Seth said as he walked into the kitchen. "But of course, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"And you'll never know." Said Kirsten. She ruffled Seth's hair and left the room. "I have to go work on a project for work." Sandy followed saying the same thing and Shayla and Seth were alone in the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Seth said as he watched the girl walk around the kitchen.

"Yeah, where are all the casserole dishes?" Shayla said after opening a cabinet and closing it back again disappointed.

"What do they look like?" Seth said as he too stumbled around the kitchen.

"You're kidding me. You don't know what a casserole dish is? You know, a dish that hold casseroles." Shayla said as she looked at Seth as though he were an alien.

"I guessed that, but I haven't had a casserole in a while so, I'm going to need a little help knowing what it's dish looks like." Seth said as he kept looking for the dish.

"Never mind, I found one. I think I need to wash it first though. I think there's dust on it." Shayla said laughing at the dish. "Would you mind?"

"Can't you just wipe the dust off?" Seth said as he took the dish from her. "It will get the same affect."

"Not really. You see there's dead skin in dust. I don't know about you but I find that completely gross and not in the least bit appetizing. So unless you love eating dead skin and dirt, then I would wash it with hot water and soap." Shayla said as she started to wash the noodles.

"Ewe!" Seth said as he ran quickly to Shayla's side and started to thoroughly clean the dish.

Shayla got nervous standing so closely to Seth. She knew he didn't mean to threaten her, but he did. She had felt this way toward most unfamiliar men ever since New York, and it was killing her. She was normally friendly and kind to any person she met. Now, because of this ass hole, she wanted to be alone and was untrusting toward any male. "Could you not stand so close?"

"What? Do I smell or something?" Seth lifted his arm and smelled himself, but found he smelled of his Axe cologne.

"No, you smell great. I mean, not that I was trying to smell you, but it's not anything to do with how you smell. It's more me being cloister phobic." Shayla said starting to back away. "I just have this personal space thing. If I don't know you that well, and you have a y chromosome I have to be at least arm length distance from you."

"Oh, sorry. I'll try to remember that." Seth finished cleaning the dish and placed it in front of Shayla. "So, what's in this Spaghetti Pie thing?"

"Well, it's one layer of spaghetti noodles with lots of cheese in it, then a layer of spaghetti sauce then a layer of mozzarella cheese. It's Ryan's favorite so when we were living together I used to make it three or four times a week." Shayla said as she started to brown the meat and boil water.

"Sounds like I'm going to have a new favorite." Seth leaned up against a counter and crossed his arms in front of his chest. "What got you so into cooking?"

"My grandmother. When Ryan and I were little, we used to go over to her house. She felt it was vital for me to be the best cook in California and Ryan to be the fattest boy in the world. She would teach me recipes and I would cook for her, then Ryan would eat it and tell me his thoughts. Most of them weren't even actual words, like 'Mmm!' or he would just vomit. After she died I had to cook without her help and that's when I found that I really loved to cook, because without being told I would cook a four-course meal, if we had the money. I've been cooking ever since."

"Wow, so you would cook things that made Ryan vomit?" Seth said laughing.

"It was one time. I tried to make salsa, but I put like a whole package of jalapenos in it. My grandmother would get to the point where she didn't supervise me, and Ryan was constantly complaining about how weak my salsa was. So I spiced it up for him. It was a complete accident though, I had no idea it would be that spicy. That's why Ryan never eats salsa now."

"Do you know the history behind his thing with heights? Because, that would be a great story." Seth said laughing to himself.

"Actually, that's probably a story Ryan should tell you. He might be uncomfortable with me telling it. You guys have butter, right?" Shayla said, finally looking up from the noodles and spaghetti sauce.

"Yeah, that we have because we need something to put on toast." Seth walked to the refrigerator, pulled out the butter, and gave it to Shayla.

"Thanks. Anything else you would like to hear about Ryan, or can I start asking you questions now?"

"I'm all out of things to ask so shoot."

"What's with the Marissa girl? I mean it's completely obvious that she and Ryan like each other, so why is there this big mystery?" Shayla said leaving the spaghetti noodles sitting in the bowl.

"It's a long story. But, the short version is that Ryan got Theresa pregnant and he had to leave while they were still dating. Then when Theresa lost the baby, he came back." Seth said as he poured himself a glass of coke.

"Oh my God! When did this happen?"

"Yesterday, so it's kind of a fresh wound. But I don't think he wanted a baby, Theresa didn't either from what I hear. I'm just so glad I never got Summer pregnant. It I had, t think she would have killed me. And I'm not saying that like most people do, when they know they're not really going to die, they just know that they'll be yelled at a great deal. She would actually cut up my body and then put me in a box and light the box on fire."

"Sounds like a very nice person. I guess you two dated a while before I came along." Shayla said, a little frightened that she may one day have t meet this girl.

"Yeah, it was pretty serious. Then when Ryan and I left this summer, she pretty much hated me with every fiber in her being."

"Oh, that's the girl that kicked your ass this morning! The one you were talking to Kirsten about."

"Yeah, but don't think that I didn't get a good punch in too. I did, she just kicked me in the nuts so my defences were a little down, they were very down." Seth shifted a little uncomfortably as he stood there telling the story. He had to try very hard not to protect his balls while he was telling the story.

"I'm sorry to hear that. So I'm guessing this girl is taller than you are and is very muscular to beat you up, right?"

"Yeah, she's terrifying, really tall, very scary, intimidating. With petrifying rage blackouts."

"Really? Are you sure she's not a shorter girl who probably weighs less than a Chihuahua?" Shayla said as she watched the girl standing behind Seth with her arms crossed.

"No, she probably weighed three hundred pounds." Seth said, getting nervous.

"I sure am." Summer came up behind Seth and grabbed his shoulder quickly. "I use mirrors to look this great. Cohen, can I talk to you?"

'Are you going to hit me again?"

"Depends, now come on." Summer pulled outside and sat him near the pool on a bench.

"Cohen, you hurt me. You left me, all alone, with a note. I read that note more than fifty times before I finally got over you. Now you're back, and I don't ever want to see you again. I have a new boyfriend now. If you speak to me, he'll pummel your sorry ass."

"But Summer, it wasn't about you. You're not why I left. It was because of Ryan." Seth said trying to explain.

"You should have at least thought about me in your decision. I don't even want to see you at school. Even if it's an accident, I'm kicking your ass." Summer then left Seth by the pool, but quickly turned back. "Is that Ryan's girlfriend that you were talking to?"

"She's his sister. Ryan doesn't have a girlfriend, unless he's making out with Marissa upstairs."

"Oh, so she's probably looking for a boyfriend, right?" Summer started to look jealous.

"I don't know. I just met her."

"Well, if she is I better warn her about what an ass you are." Summer said, her temper was rising and that with jealousy was lethal.

"Why do you like seeing me suffer? I mean this is a girl who doesn't know what a dork I am and she acts as though she is interested in me."

"So?"

Seth looked back at her. She seemed so different now. How could he like someone like that? Then he looked at her short blue jean skirt and tight green tank top, and realized, that's why. So, really it was because she was sexy. Not because she stimulated him intellectually. "If you, at one point in your life, ever loved me, then you would care about my future. I mean we lost our virginity to each other. That has to mean something. I know that I hurt you, and you want to hate me for the rest of your life, but if you could just do me the favor of not spilling how terrible I am, then I would really appreciate it."

Summer stood there watching Seth's face. "Do you want to date her?"

"I don't know. She's really nice and I'd like to get to know her. I think if you give me the chance I can screw it up on my own."

"You probably could." Summer laughed. "Just don't talk to me okay. I won't mess with your life if you don't mess with mine."

"Deal." Seth smiled and started to walk slowly toward Summer. "I really am sorry. I just want you to know that I never stopped thinking about you. You weren't completely tossed aside."

Summer smiled slightly as Seth pushed her hair from her face. He slowly leaned into her face, but she moved away. "I'm not falling for that again Cohen. I need to be far away from you. Good bye."

"Bye." Seth watched as Summer walked through the kitchen, politely smiling and waving to Shayla, and stepping out of his line of vision. He leaned up against the wall and watched the sky as he contemplated his life without Summer. Would he be a better person, or would it not make an inkling of a difference? Well, there was only one way to find out. So he stepped off the wall and back into the kitchen.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the OC characters, unless their name is Shayla or Clayton. Thanks for reading.

"So, are you dating your ex again?" Shayla asked as she pushed the casserole into the oven.

"No, not nearly. She never wants to speak to me again, ever. So I guess that means I'm free. You interested?" Seth said jokingly, half meaning it though.

"Hardly. I don't know you at all, so it would take a while before I could actually even think about you in that light." Shayla said nervously.

"I was just joking. So, how is the cooking going?" Seth said quickly. "Besides, you're not really my type."

"Really? What's your type?"

"Oh you know, long legged, stupid, and completely evil. That's what really turns me on." Seth said smiling widely. "You seem to not be a single one of those, especially the first one. God is shortness a long running disease in your family?"

"You would think so. But I'm pretty sure if I were to throw in a tall husband, around twelve feet tall, I think I could have an average sized child." Shayla laughed and checked the time.

"At least." Seth laughed. "I don't think I've ever really had such a great conversation with a female since Anna. Of course I don't speak to that many females. Wow, I'm lame."

Shayla giggled. "You're not lame. You're probably the only person I feel like I can be myself with. I mean Ryan's great, but there some things that you just can't tell a brother."

"What do you want to tell me that you can't tell Ryan?" Seth was curious. Shayla was so new and mysterious. Whenever she spoke, he was attentive. He wanted to hear everything on her mind, even if it was saying, "bless you" after he sneezed.

Shayla was quiet. Her smile faded from her face and she realized how close Seth was to her. He was trespassing in her personal space. Shayla panicked and pushed him away from her. "Not so close."

Seth was confused. One moment she was casually talking and laughing with him, and then all of a sudden she was pushing him away again. "I'm sorry. Are you okay?"

"No, I'm not okay." Shayla was frustrated and moved to the other end of the kitchen. "I don't like people that close to me. Will you please just let me finish cooking? I'll call you down when it's ready."

Seth nodded. He didn't understand why she was acting the way she was. How could he? He walked upstairs and opened the door to his bedroom. Ryan and Marissa were sitting on his bed talking and laughing, just as they had before he left. He felt more comfortable with this familiar setting, and plopped down right next to them.

"It took you a long time to go get a drink. Did you talk to Shayla or something?" Ryan said smiling at his friend. Today was a good day; no it was a magnificent day. His sister was back and Marissa was comfortable with things going back to the way they were.

"Yeah, but I think she has some issues or something, man. I was just talking to her and everything was great, then all of a sudden she was spastic and walking away. She made me leave just a second ago. I think something's bothering her." Seth said as he recalled the girl. "I think she was petrified of me. One second she was calm and then she was just different. Like a child or something."

"I guess I should go check on her." Ryan left the room and walked downstairs. He thought he heard a clatter in the kitchen so he ran. Then there on the floor sat his sister, covered in blood. He ran to her side and saw that her wrists were cut and a knife was by her side.

"I'm sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry." Shayla cried as she watched her wrists bleed and Ryan called for Kirsten and Sandy.

"Oh my God!" She heard the voice of Kirsten in the back of her head. Seth dialed 911 as fast as his fingers would let him. Marissa came over with towels and Sandy helped Ryan hold them tightly on her wrists. Tears rolled slowly down Shayla's cheek as she watched Ryan's worried face.

"I'm so sorry Ryan." She kept saying over and over. "I'm so sorry."

"Tell me how sorry you are later, when you're not bleeding. We'll get you through this, just breathe." Ryan said then he kissed her forehead. "You just have to hang on."

Seth finally got hold of an operator. "Hello, we need an ambulance. We have an attempted suicide."

**Okay, this is alittle far out, but it's very OC. Please keep reading, I love you all!**


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own any OC characters, unless their names are Shayla or Clayton.

**A/N- O my word. Can I just say that I have fallen in love...WITH ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!! I really appreciate everyone reading this. You have no idea what it means to have someone care about my characters as much as I do. Now...would you like to find out the fate of the one who is Shayla? Then read who's keeping you? Oh, me? Hmm..Well I just wanted to individually thank all the reviewers: Bonzo, my first reviewer, Christina, zanna, J.Ryan, big willy, ki$s, Lonnie, Meghan, Leentje, Callie-Cat, BrSoccerChic89, Daniela,steph, controversy-queen. I would also like to thank my friend Hinel and Helen for being there during firstperiod when I had no idea what to do with Shayla being younger than Ryan, but be in college. They figured that whole mess out. I love you two!**

Five people sat waiting patiently in New Port's hospital. Ryan sat with his head in his hands trying to find a reason for what had put him there, Seth had his head up against the wall behind him as he replayed the first and possibly last conversation he had with the girl through his head, Kirsten and Sandy watched each other nervously, and Marissa rubbed Ryan's back. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the doctor walked down the hall. Ryan stood first and walked quickly to the man.

"How is she?" Ryan asked. You could tell he was tired, but he wouldn't sleep a wink until he knew the fate of his sister.

"She lost a lot of blood, but she's alive, for now. It's kind of on the fence about whether or not she'll make it. We're going to try our best and it we'll know definitely whether or not she'll live by tomorrow morning. She's not awake right now, so it's better that you all go home."

"I'm her brother." Ryan said quickly. "I want to stay with her tonight. If that's okay."

"That's fine, but if they are not her family, they have to leave. I'm very sorry." The doctor then turned and reentered Shayla's hospital room.

"I'm staying, so I'll call you guys tomorrow. I would hate myself forever if I weren't here and she died in the night." Ryan then gave everyone a hug and stepped into Shayla's room. He almost died when he saw her lying there, helpless. She had machines hooked up to her, and tubes in her nose. But worst of all was her wrists. They were tightly bound by white gauze and you could see blood. Tears welled up in his eyes and he wiped them away as quickly as possible.

"Would you mind giving blood?" asked the doctor. "I mean she's already had some, but if we need some more it would be great. What type are you?"

"I'm not sure. I haven't given blood ever." Ryan said not ever taking his eyes from the girl lying on the bed.

"Well, we'll find out. Would you mind stepping into a different room so we can get that checked out?"

"Can't we do it in here? I mean I want to be here if she wakes up or something." Ryan said urgently.

"Sure, just let me get a nurse." The doctor the pushed a button above Shayla's bed and a nurse came to the door. The doctor told her what to bring and she left to retrieve it. "If it will make you feel any better, I know what you're going through. Fifteen years ago my mother did the same thing. Turned out we were chin deep in debt and the only way out was life insurance. I don't know why your sister did what she did, but she will need a lot of support. Just be there for her, don't ask her any questions and she'll tell you when she's ready. You got to her in time, don't waist another minute without her."

Ryan looked at the doctor with new respect. Instead of sympathy, he had empathy. That was what he needed, not people feeling sorry for him but people knowing how he felt. It was comforting. "I'll remember that. Thank you."

The doctor nodded and held out his hand. "My name is Asher. Just ask a nurse for me when you need me, and she'll get me as soon as possible. I won't go home tonight, not until everything's okay."

"Again, thank you." Ryan took the man's hand and shook it. "I'm Ryan and her name is Shayla Atwood."

"Nice to meet you Ryan. Even though your great company, I never want to see you again after tonight. Just comfort her and never leave her alone." Asher then left the room with his clipboard and the nurse came to take Ryan's blood. She left and Ryan was finally alone with Shayla.

Ryan took her hand and held it tightly, she felt so weak and helpless. Tears quickly started to fall from his face until he could no longer take it anymore. He placed his head on the side of her bed and cried uncontrollably. :His whole body shook and he wished that he were in that bed instead of her. He felt a hand touch the top of his head and he sat up quickly.

"Oh my God!" He kissed her cheek quickly and smiled brightly. "You're awake!"

"I'm so sorry Ryan. I'm so sorry." Shayla looked deep into her brother's eyes and he saw a deep sadness that had never been there before. "I don't want to hurt you. It's all my fault."

"Nothing is your fault. You're going to be okay, just hold on." Ryan turned his head to the hallway. "Asher!"

"Who are you calling? Where am I?" Shayla looked confusedly around the room. "What's going on Ryan?"

"You're in the hospital. You're going to be okay." Ryan said hopefully.

Finally Asher walked into the room. "She's awake! Welcome back Ms. Atwood. You're going to be fine, you just need some rest."

"I don't want to be fine!" She said sincerely. "I make the world a lesser place. I don't have to be here. The only one who would care would be Ryan and he knows that I love him!"

"I know that, but you cannot be so selfish as to give up. You said today that you had your pride. Well if you have such pride you won't give up on me or anyone else. Without you I feel incomplete, so you better get back her now!" Ryan held the girl's hand tightly. "Besides, who am I going to pick on? You're the only person I'm taller than. If you leave I will be the shortest person who isn't a midget in the whole world."

Shayla gave a small, feeble laugh. "I'm so sorry Ryan!"

Shayla then closed her eyes and left Ryan waiting on her fate for the rest of the night.

(California here we come. Right back where we started from. California!)


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that has anything to do with OC. unless it is this plot and Shayla and Clayton. Um…yeah that's it. Thanks for reading!

A/N: Sorry if this gets really dramatic. I was watching Gone With the Wind (which I also don't own) while I typed this.

Seth sat in the kitchen in front of the cordless phone. Kirsten would have forced him to go to school, but she couldn't move herself. Nobody could. Marissa was still there and she stood near the coffee maker, occasionally pouring herself a cup. When the pot was empty, she made another. She had made at least ten since they had come back from the hospital. Then, after waiting for hours, the phone rang.

"Hello?" answered Seth after half of a ring.

"Seth, how are you?" It was Ryan's voice. He seemed tired and completely delirious.

"Don't even joke like that. Is she alright?" Seth felt all of his worry flood over him and he was overwhelmed.

"She's going to be okay." Ryan's voice was relieved. It calmed Seth's nerves and he could laugh again.

"So when will you be coming home?" Seth said smiling. The rest of the people in the room gave a huge sigh of relief.

"Today, but not until late. They have to make sure she's stable and everything. They also want to get psychoanalysis on her. Then we have to get her a therapist. So I need to speak to Sandy."

Seth handed the phone to his father, who had a smile on his face. "Yes Ryan?"

"Sandy, do you know any therapists? Shayla needs one and I have to have one set up for her before we can leave." Ryan couldn't smile. He was grateful that his sister was alive, but he still didn't understand why she would want to do that to herself.

" I don't, but I think Marissa does. Hold on just a second." Sandy pulled the phone away from his mouth and covered it with his hand. "Marissa, do you still have you therapists number?"

Marissa nodded. So Sandy gave her the phone. "Hey Ryan…Yeah…No problem…Um…his number is 555…7947…No, it's not a problem…Tell her I hope she feels better…Okay, bye."

Marissa hung up the phone, as did Ryan. Ryan looked around the hospital's waiting room. He felt like giving up, but he knew that he couldn't. He had to stay sane until Shayla was better. He just had to keep going. The room around him seemed to shake, but Ryan had to make it stand still. It's the only way he can keep his head. So he didn't concentrate on the room. Instead he went into Shayla's room. He put a fake smile on his face as he stepped into the room. Shayla was finally off of the machine and there weren't any tubes in her. The only sign that she was sick were the bandages. Those bandages would haunt Ryan for the rest of his life.

"Can we please leave Ryan? I'll be fine, I promise." Shayla sat watching Ryan pitifully.

"Unless you can tell me why you did it, then I would love to take you out of this hell hole." Ryan sat next her bed and reached out for her hand.

Shayla was quiet. Was she ready to tell him yet? She had to be. She had to tell him, he deserved to know. "Last week I was raped."

Ryan's expression went from kind and gentle to angry and violent. "Who was he?"

"I don't know. We were at a coffee shop and it was late so I asked him to walk me home and he pushed me into a closet at the apartment that I was living at and raped me. I can't remember all of the details, but I know what happened and I hated myself for it. When I was talking to Seth, I hated that I couldn't get closer to him. It was because of him. I'll never be the same because of him. I'll probably never love anyone completely because I'll be too afraid to get close to him. I really like Seth too. He was about to kiss me and I ran away. If it hadn't happened to me, I would have let him. I wouldn't be here and I would be happy. Why did this happen to me Ryan? Why can't I be normal again?"

Ryan couldn't believe his ears. How could this happen to his little sister? "Maybe there's a reason. You know how when Mom made us go to church every Sunday when she was dating that minister. Well they would always talk about God having a plan. Maybe this is a part of his plan. You never know."

"What about what I wanted? Now I'll never be able to do what I had planned. Is that what God wanted? If he loves us all why does he let this happen?" Shayla started to sit up. She was angry that Ryan had brought God into the conversation.

"You can't question it. You just have to take things that happen to you and try to deal with it the best way that you can. You'll never be able to know. Just try, please?"

Shayla watched him. Her anger and frustration melted away and she was left with fear. "I'm so sorry Ryan."

"It's going to be okay. Just please, tell me what you want to tell me when you want to tell me. Don't wait until it's too late." Ryan hugged his sister tightly and she hugged him back.

"I promise." This began the start of a new relationship between the two siblings.


	10. CHapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own the OC characters.

Seth ran around the kitchen trying to finish the dinner that Shayla had tried to fix the night before.

"Do you need any help?" Kirsten asked as she walked into the kitchen. Seth had been trying to get the house perfect the whole day. Kirsten didn't make him go to school, so the house felt perfect, except for the construction.

"Okay, I love ya mom, but no. I can get this done without your help. Besides, it's cooking. You might hurt yourself." Seth continued to work without looking at his mother. He looked tired, and he felt worse. He had been up all night and been running around all day.

"Seth, you need a break. Let Sandy do it or something. Don't kill yourself over this." Kirsten said the words before thinking about it. When they were out, she then knew what she said.

Seth closed his eyes trying to hold his tears back. He didn't know why he felt so close to the girl already, but he knew there was something between them. "I need to get this finished before she gets here."

Kirsten felt guilty. She had an idea why Shayla would have done what she did, and she didn't know whether or not she should tell. Seth. No, she couldn't. It was up to Shayla to tell anyone she wanted to. She had to keep the girl's secret. ."I understand."

Kirsten left Seth alone in the kitchen and Seth tried to finish. An hour later, it was ready. Seth finally felt comfortable enough to sit still. As soon as his ass hit the chair he felt the exhaustion flood him. He lightly rubbed his temples and relaxed. Just when his eyes started to close, the front door opened. He quickly stood and ran to the front door. Ryan was pushing Shayla into the house on a wheelchair.

"Hey you guys! Dinner is on the table. Don't worry, Mom didn't make it, Shayla did. I just finished it for you. I hope you don't mind." Seth said quickly. "Here, I'll take that for you. You've got to be exhausted."

Seth took Shayla from Ryan and he pushed her into the kitchen. Ryan watched from behind with a puzzled way. "You look worse than I do, if that's possible. Did you sleep at all last night?"

"Not much, but then of course I had things on my mind. So, how was the ride here?" Seth said. He parked Shayla at the table and she sat there watching him questioningly.

"Um…Ryan can I talk to Seth alone please?" Shayla said looking back at her brother. Ryan nodded and headed into the pool house. "Seth, I need to talk to you about something."

"No, it's fine. You don't have to tell me about it." Seth started to set the table and cut the pie.

"No, I want to tell you. It's important to me that you know that what I did had nothing to do with you." Shayla stood from the wheel chair and Seth was able to see the gauze around her wrists.

"I'm listening."

The five people at the kitchen table silently ate what was in front of them. Seth was unable to look up from his food. He kept trying to understand what had been told to him. Raped? He couldn't imagine something like that happening to him. It made him so angry to just think about it.

"I got some news from the office today. I know it's kind of bad timing, but I have to tell you." Sandy said after finishing his meal. "Oliver is coming back."

"Are you kidding me?" Seth looked up from his meal. "I thought they sent him away to the loony bin or something!"

"I thought so too, but he's coming back. Apparently he's been in the east. I think New York, but he's coming here." Sandy picked his plate up and started to rinse it in the sink.

"This is crazy. Doesn't Marissa have like a restraining order against him or something?" Ryan piped up. "It would be illegal for him to come back."

"You haven't been here all summer. She's letting him come. I think she feels bad about the whole thing and wants to help him. Or she's just nuts." Sandy said pouring another glass of wine.

"Whom are we talking about?" Shayla asked. She looked more confused than Kerry when he was told Bush won.

"It's a really long story." Ryan said as he remembered the months of shear torture that was because of Oliver.

"Marissa met Oliver in therapy. He was there for drugs and stuff. They became friends and turns out he was psycho. He was obsessed with Marissa and he tried to shoot himself in front of him." Seth interrupted.

"That sucks." Shayla put her dishes in the sink as well. "So, what you're saying is that a psycho is going to be back? And Marissa is the one who is letting him come back?"

"Basically. Now Shayla, we really need to talk." Sandy said returning to the table. "I know, you probably don't feel like talking about it, but we need to get some kind of characteristics from the person who raped you."

Shayla was quiet. She didn't want to talk about it. "Why can't we just let him go? He probably won't do it again, I don't want to cause trouble."

"You're kidding me." Ryan was angry. His sister had changed so much since he last knew her. "This man changed your whole demeanor and you're gong to let him get away? I don't see how you could do this."

"I don't want to do it, okay? I just can't. It's painful, I just want to put everything behind me." Shayla turned and ran upstairs, leaving the family downstairs.

"I'll go see her." Ryan said. He started to stand when Seth grabbed his arm.

"Why don't I give it a shot? She doesn't have anything against me, yet. She might like something unknown. It wouldn't hurt, would it?" Seth stood and shrugged.

"We could try it." Ryan said. "Just don't be a jerk. She hates anyone who acts big headed and things like that."

Seth left the kitchen and walked in the direction of the crying he heard. It finally led him to his own room. When he opened the door he found Shayla sitting on his bed crying. "Hey."

Shayla looked up at him and forced a weak smile. "Hi, I'm sorry. I just want to put everything behind me and Ryan just wants to drag everything out. I just want to get over this and try to become myself again. I'm ready for this to not be a part of my life."

Seth sat next to her and she rested her head trustingly on his shoulder. "I know, but he really just wants you to be happy. You can't blame the guy. If I had a sister as great as you, I'd want to make sure she was safe too. And if someone hurt her, then I would kill him. As a matter of fact, I want to kill him and I just met you yesterday."

"I'm not great. I'm probably the worst sister known on this planet." She smiled and cuddled a little more with Seth.

"You are like the epitome of moral rectitude, whatever that means." Seth wrapped his arm around Shayla's shoulder.

"Actually, I didn't tell you that when I left home, Ryan begged me to stay. I told him that I had to leave and he told me that it would kill him if I left. I wish I had listened to him now."

"How about this, when Ryan left to be with Marissa I left my whole family to go to Tahiti, but ended up in Portland. My mom begged me to come back, but I didn't until Ryan came back." Seth absent-mindedly laid his head on Shayla's.

"He cried. I made my brother, who has done nothing but protect me and hold me when I cry, cry." Shayla blinked back tears as she remembered her brother the last time she saw him.

"My mother carried me for nine months, breast fed me, and never made fun of me, with the intent of emotionally scarring me for life. How could I do that? I just hate that now in my life I hate to be proven wrong or told what to do. I'm ready to get old and not care." Seth smelled Shayla's hair as he sat speaking. "Hey, you're not all personal space thingy."

Shayla looked at how she had been sitting with, Seth, way more comfortable than she had ever been with any guy before, ever. She pulled away, a little unwillingly, and pulled up her legs and held her knees. "Why are you so sweet?"

"Well, I'm not. You see it's all an act. I plan to take over the world one woman at a time." Seth smiled. "Apparently you have to be more of a Jude Law type and less of a Topher Grace type."

"Oh! I love both of them." Shayla said smiling. "If I could meet a guy with Jude Law's look and accent and Topher Grace's personality I'd marry him on the spot."

"Man, I was so close to that requirement. I have Topher's personality and looks, oh well." Seth said jokingly nudging Shayla.

"I guess so."

Seth was quet as he watched hs knuckles. He knew he needed to get the information from her, but he couldn't bring himself to asking her. He didn't want to ruin their conversation. But he knew he needed to. "Shayla, could you tell me something about the guy who raped you?"

Shayla's shoulders tensed up. Her eyes grew slowly dark and tears formed there. "I told you I don't want to talk about it anymore."

"Listen, it's just me. I'm curious. I want to be able to picture the guy, so I can kill if I ever meet him." Seth scooted closer to Shayla, and was hurt when she stood and walked to the other end of his room.

"I don't want to talk about it. I told you this and I don't want to talk about it again!" Shayla ran for the door but Seth stood and caught her.

"Listen, I know you've been through a lot, but you have to stop being a baby." It was harsh, but Seth knew he had to say it. "Just because your scared doesn't mean you shouldn't do anything about it."

Shayla stopped fighting him and looked directly into his eyes. "He told me, that if I ever told anyone about him he would kill me."

"I'll protect you!"

"May I please go now?" Shayla stopped looking in his eyes and stared directly at the floor. "I have to use the restroom."

Seth nodded and she quickly left the room. He stood by the door for a while as he listened to Shayla crying in her room. He wanted to go to her and make things better, but he knew that she just wanted to be alone. So he sat back on his bed and slowly fell asleep to the sound of her tears.


	11. HUGE APOLOGY!

Dear all reviewers. Guess what, schedules are in and it turns out I have a FULL workload! Don't worry, I will keep this story up, but my chapters won't be coming out as quickly. Look at my schedule:

1st Quest Algebra 2 with a teacher that is notorious for being an awful teacher.

2nd AP World History with a teacher that demands a lot out of us.

3rd Latin 2 with a teacher that scares the living daylights out of me and demands us to be the best Latin 2 class in all of the state

4th Adv. Theatre, which will creatively drain me.

I'm really sorry, I was just going to warn you that I won't have as much time to update my stories as I would like. It is my New Years resolution to put school before everything and work on my study skills, so to uphold that I have to stop writing this apology. Thank you.


	12. Chapter 11

**Okay, what you are looking at now is a miracle!!!! I thought this was erased, but guess what IT'S NOT!!!! I can't believe it. I loaded this as soon as I found it, all thanks to me getting a virus. (That I won't give to anyone…anymore) Aren't you all happy? I had serious writer's block due to losing this and I had considered not writing it anymore, but now it's here and I can finish it!!! Yay!**

Disclaimer: I do not own that which is OC, unless that which is Shayla or that which is Clayton. That which is annoying is contained in me, that which the reason I have no friends is.

Seth woke up early that morning to the sounds of Jem on his radio. He lightly rubbed his eyelids and tried to adjust to the light in his room. Wait, it was six o'clock in the morning. Why was there so much light in his room? He glanced around the room and saw that the lamp beside his bed was on and Shayla was on his floor. Seth didn't want to wake her, so he tried to be as quiet as possible. But you know how when you try your hardest to be quiet, you're the loudest you have ever been since you were pulled out of your mother? Well, it started when Seth stepped over Shayla and tripped on her. He landed, quite loudly, on the floor. He held his breathe as she turned over, but she miraculously stayed asleep. Then when he went to get his clothes, his drawer got stuck and he had to yank it quickly, and it made this awful noise that made Kirsten and Sandy, who were on the opposite end of the house, wince. Shayla then sat up and watched Seth chose his underwear from the loud piece of crap.

"Good morning." Shayla said squinting as her eyes adjusted to the light. "Do you always make this much noise so early in the morning?"

"Only when I'm not trying to wake anyone. Good morning to you too." Seth smiled casually at the girl, but then quickly tried to hide his boxers behind his back. "So what are you doing in here? I mean I know that my floor is wonderfully firm, but I hear that the guest room bed is great too. Not that I mind you being here. Just curious."

"I woke up about four hours ago scared, and I just wanted to be near someone who wouldn't pressure me into telling them anything. Ryan, even though I love him, is just going to make me feel guilty until I just left. I'm really sorry that I am the way I am I just can't help myself. I would love for you to have known me before I changed. I think we could have gotten along great."

"I'm sure we can work with what was given to us. Now, I need to get ready so that I can get the good cereal for breakfast." Seth said smiling. He had a sudden urge to kiss her forehead, but resisted. "Unless, you wanted to share the good cereal."

"I'll pass. I normally don't eat breakfast, too heavy on the stomach this early. I think I'm going to go back to sleep." Shayla started to lie back on the floor.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want to. It's not a big deal. It's more comfortable." Seth said helping the girl off the floor. "Sleep well."

Shayla nodded and snuggled deep into his covers. Seth didn't know why he did it, but he did. He leaned over and kissed Shayla's forehead. She lifted her head and looked at him, not too sure how to take it. But she just smiled and went back to sleep. Seth exited the room and stepped into the shower. He let the water clean himself of the drama that had been going on the past day. His headache was killing him and he would kill for a cup of coffee. It was there in the shower where he could think. Think about what he was doing. Was Shayla just a rebound, or was he really attracted to her? He almost didn't want to know. But he knew that since it involved more than just him, he needed to know what he was going to do. So he made up his mind and finished up in the shower. He stepped out and dressed then went into the kitchen. He started the coffee and poured a bowl of cereal. The sun had started to come out and he could see Ryan walking around in the pool house.

Seth looked out to the California sky. It was gorgeous. He really had missed Newport, if not for the company then the atmosphere. He was glad that the summer was over, well both summers, the season one and the person. The whole sky was orange, and he could feel the rays slowly warming his body. Instead of eating inside, he thought outside would be great for a change. So he pulled up a chair at the table and let the warmth from the new sun bathe over him.

He heard movement from behind him, but figured it was Ryan so he didn't move. I guess you can say he was rather shocked when he heard a feminine voice speak to him.

"Seth?" Said Shayla placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Holy shit!" Seth jumped what felt like two feet into the air. "Oh, I'm sorry. You startled me just a little bit."

"I would have never guessed." Shayla said sarcastically.

Seth smiled a little and then pulled out a chair for her. She sat down and watched the sky as he had; only she seemed not to be there. She was off, thinking about things unpleasant and heartbreaking.

"The things I remember most about him were his eyes." She said, looking down at her hands. "They were so dark and angry. He acted as though I deserved what I was getting. I can even remember trying to look away from his eyes, but he told me I had to watch him. He made fun of me while he was doing it, telling me that now I didn't have to worry about being a virgin anymore. He was helping my future husband. He was laughing at how I struggled to get away, but couldn't. When he was done, he just left me there. Just stood up and left. I didn't move for what felt like days, I felt like I was going to die. I wanted to die, just to get over the pain. But all I could think about was Ryan, and how he had wanted to keep me protected. So I stood up and left immediately. I'm not going back, ever."

Seth watched her sympathetically. He didn't know how to make things better. All he knew was that he wanted to stop her suffering. So he sat there with her, holding her hand and watching her. She sat watching the sky, and squeezing his hand, as though an old married couple would.

Behind them, Ryan watched, slightly jealous, and severely hurt.


End file.
